


Familiar

by arcticfrostdoesthings



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27267346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticfrostdoesthings/pseuds/arcticfrostdoesthings
Summary: Artemis spends some time in the Dreaming City and thinks about her past life.
Kudos: 2





	Familiar

The air in the Dreaming City was warm, and the sky was brighter than Earth could ever offer. The grass waved around Artemis’s boots as she walked through.

Virgil, her ghost, floated beside her head. “So, what are we doing here again?” he asked.

Artemis stopped at the edge of a cliff overlooking a small valley. She sat down, letting her legs dangle over the edge, and took off her helmet. “I just… needed to get out of the Tower.”

“Oh.” Virgil spun his shell. “Then why the Dreaming City, specifically?”

She shrugged. “It’s pretty, and, well,” she looked up at the sky. “It feels more familiar than the Tower does.”

“So you remember living here?” Virgil contemplated that statement. “But that’s impossible!”

“No, not exactly.” she laced her fingers together. “It’s like my body remembers this place, but my brain doesn’t. Kind of like muscle memory.”

“That’s… interesting. And weird.”

“It feels so familiar, and yet…” she looked down into the valley, where the Taken and the Scorn were fighting over… something. “...it’s unrecognizable.”

Virgil followed her gaze. “That might be the curse. Or, you know, getting your memory wiped as a result of becoming a guardian.”

Artemis smiled faintly. “That might have something to do with it.” the smile faded. “But that’s not even the weirdest thing. Some of the corsairs, they look at me like they  _ know _ me, like they recognize me, but then realize they don’t because I’m basically a different person.”

“That’s because you  _ are _ a different person. The person that used to live here, in the Dreaming City? She’s dead.” Virgil said, turning to face her.

“Yeah, I know,” she replied. “It just makes me wonder if I can learn about my past life here. All I would have to do is ask someone.”

“Zavala wouldn’t like that.”

“Yeah, I know,” she repeated. For some reason she couldn’t name, the thought saddened her. Someone lost a loved one, only for them to come back, memory wiped. She was a different person now, but someone would always look at her and see the other Artemis.

She shook her head, frowning. She didn’t want to think about it anymore.

They sat in silence for a few moments, watching the Taken retreat and the Scorn roar triumphantly. Soon, more Scorn began to show up, filling the space the taken left behind.

“We should probably take care of that.” Virgil bumped her shoulder, prompting her to get up.

“Yeah,” Artemis sighed, putting her helmet back on. She stood up and lifted her gun. “Let’s go.”


End file.
